


Howl When We're Apart

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bitten by a crazed werewolf, and turns to Remus for support. Harry learns to cope, but the Blue Moon does strange things to werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl When We're Apart

**Author's Note:**

> In the world this fic is set in, there was no Remus/Tonks pairing or Teddy, and no dead Remus. Written for the HP Rare Fest

**X**

Harry tugged desperately at the chains that fastened him to the ground, trying frantically to free himself. 

He quickly cast a look at the screaming man before him, hoping that perhaps claws wouldn’t be ripping through his fingernails, and that his back wouldn’t be arching unnaturally, and that fur wouldn’t be spreading across his skin. 

Harry’s hopes were soon dashed. 

He stifled a sob, pulling at the chains maniacally, despite the pain from the chafing it had had caused on his palms. 

A howl echoed through the room, and Harry froze. 

He glanced up in time to see a wolf staring at him with hungry eyes; the scariest part was that the eyes were human. 

There was a blur of grey, then red, red everywhere. And Harry knew no more. 

**X**

Harry groaned as light filtered through his eyelids, and he squeezed them shut, wincing at the pain it caused. 

Everywhere ached, as though he had been thrown off an eighty foot cliff, and trampled on by a herd of elephants afterwards. 

His shoulder in particular seemed agonising, as though it were burning and freezing at the same time. 

Harry couldn’t quite remember what had happened or why he was wherever he was. All his memories seemed hazy and disjointed. 

“Harry?” a concerned voice filtered through to Harry’s ears, and Harry faintly recognised it as belonging to Remus Lupin. 

Harry groaned in response, and he felt a hand cover his eyes. 

“You can open your eyes now,” the voice continued, and Harry complied, grateful for the hand covering most of the harsh light. “Are you ready?” the voice said after a moment, and Harry nodded, and the hand left, leaving Harry blinking as his eyes adjusted. 

Remus’ head swam into focus above him, and he looked down at Harry in concern. 

“Remus? What happened?” Harry croaked, and gulped down the water that Remus held to his mouth gratefully. 

“What do you remember?” Remus answered gently, and Harry frowned, trying to piece his memories back together. 

All at once, the impact hit him, and Harry yelped as his shoulder flared up, and his head felt like it was about to explode. 

Remus held him down onto the bed, whispering strange words, and the pain started to dim away. 

“Pain relief spell,” Remus explained. “I’m afraid it isn’t permanent though.” 

“There was a man,” Harry blurted out, answering Remus’ previous question. “He stunned me, and took me to some underground room and chained me to the floor. He-he said he was a werewolf, and wanted to bite me so the Ministry would start allowing werewolf rights. And then-and then he transformed…”

Harry trailed off as images of a large wolf leaping at him, teeth barred threateningly, swam into his mind. 

Harry jumped as soft arms wrapped around him, taking care to avoid his bitten shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I would have never wished this curse on anybody,” Remus said softly. 

“I don’t mind,” Harry told Remus honestly. “I’m in pain, but I’ve had a lot of pain already in my life; I can handle it.” 

“It isn’t just the pain of transformations you need to deal with, Harry,” Remus replied, detaching from Harry and looking at him seriously. “You will be dealing with hate and rejection from people you may have previously considered friends. You will have to deal with being trapped in a body which is not yours, or, if you choose to not take the Wolfsbane, deal with not knowing what the wolf could do when it takes over.” 

Remus’ eyes were wide and frantic, and Harry bowed his head, suddenly feeling very guilty. He knew he shouldn’t have underestimated the effect of lycanthropy, but Remus seemed so normal to Harry, it was easy to forget that others didn’t see him that way. 

“Will you help me?” Harry asked, voice small. 

Remus tilted his head up, staring determinedly into his eyes. “Of course.” 

**X**

Harry had seriously underestimated the effects of being a werewolf. 

The man who had bitten him, who Harry never did find out the identity of, had created more tolerance towards werewolves amongst the younger generation, but most of the Wizarding World hadn’t changed their views. 

Being who he was, the news of Harry’s bite had soon spread, and he was soon being sent hate filled letters, and horrid articles were being written about him in the Daily Prophet. Many thought that now he was a werewolf, he would turn out like Voldemort, and there had been a petition to throw him in Azkaban to try and prevent it. 

Thankfully, werewolf or not, a person could not be sent to Azkaban without having committed a crime, though it helped that Kingsley Shacklebolt was now the Minister of Magic and was also a friend of Harry’s. 

Hermione had become more active in petitioning for equal rights throughout the Wizarding World since Harry had been bitten, with the help of Luna and the Quibbler which had become much more popular since the end of the war. Many of his old classmates had leapt to Harry’s defence as well, citing the number of times Harry had been written off as a dangerous maniac, only to be perfectly fine in the end. 

Still, despite all that, it was Remus who Harry needed more than anybody else. Remus was the only other person who really understood what he was going to. 

The first full moon had been painful, even with the Wolfsbane, and Harry understood exactly what Remus had meant when he told Harry how awful it was to have a mind that didn’t match the body. When he was a wolf, he felt like a prisoner in his own head, trapped with no escape. He couldn’t help but break down in tears after he transformed back, shivering in Remus’ embrace, not caring that both of them were nude. 

That was one advantage of being a werewolf; Harry felt much more at peace with his natural being and his surroundings now. Even the moon seemed to be more entrancing to Harry now, no matter what type of moon it was. 

Harry hadn’t dared go a full moon without the Wolfsbane; he couldn’t bear the thought that he could bite somebody and inflict the curse on them. Thankfully Harry had enough money to buy the potion each month, and as thanks to Remus, he bought it for him too, as the older man had been unable to afford it since the death of Severus Snape. 

By the sixth full moon, Remus and Harry had all but moved in together. Harry didn’t like to be around his old friends anymore; they received hate and threats for associating with him, and though they didn’t care, Harry didn’t want them to go through that just for him. 

Besides, being with Remus was… _different_.

Harry always thought himself as being a typical boy. He liked sports, girls, he had a knack for acting without thinking, and liked to speak his mind. He also had the irritating label of ‘boy-who-lived’ above his head. And in the past, Remus had always been quiet, thoughtful, but also with a tendency to be able to make Harry feel guilty without having to raise his voice. 

It turned out that that was Remus’ alpha side coming out, and since Harry had been bitten, that side had become a lot more obvious. 

Remus had spent most of his life fighting to live in a society that hated him, and fought against the instincts which told him to live like Fenrir Greyback did. He had suffered hate crimes, almost permanent unemployment and poverty, and ill health for almost his entire life. Yet Remus survived all this, and refused to give in, and that was what made him an alpha. Remus liked to be in control of everything, and he detested following orders, having dealt with people trying to control him all his life, simply because of what he was. 

Remus told Harry he had started as a beta, but after so many years, he became an alpha. Remus often referred to Harry as a pup, not yet old enough, werewolf wise, to have a rank, and this annoyed Harry to no end. 

Despite being an alpha, Remus allowed Harry to continue the way he normally was personality-wise, though Remus could soon silence Harry with just a look. Remus had definitely become scarier since Harry had become a wolf, but Harry would be lost without him. 

Harry had become very close to Remus, closer than his relationship with any of his friends. His relationship with Sirius had been intense too, but in a completely different way. Sirius had been more than his godfather; he had become Harry’s father in every way but blood, but this with Remus, this was different, but the feelings were too complex for Harry, so he locked them away, deep inside of him. 

Unfortunately for Harry, the wolf also hid within him, clutching onto all of his secrets and hidden desires, and the wolf could keep no secret from the moon. 

**X**

Almost a year after Harry was bitten; Remus informed Harry there would be a blue moon. These only happened every couple of year, and meant there would be two full moons within a calendar month. The first one had passed as normal, but Remus warned Harry that leading up to the second one, Harry may experience some unusual effects. 

With one day to go until the second full moon, Harry had experience no ill-effects so far. 

Thus, when he went to Diagon Alley for a trip out with Ron and Hermione, the sudden wave of lust that washed over him was completely out of the blue. 

Harry felt himself flush as desire crashed over him in waves, and as he felt an overwhelming urge to be _fucked_. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione asked with concern, and Harry wished she would go away. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said, fanning himself to no avail. “Just warm.” 

“It’s November,” Hermione answered blankly, looking at Harry with suspicion. She lowered her voice. “Is this anything to do with the blue moon?” 

“Probably,” Harry squeaked. “I just need to go.” 

And then he ran, ignoring his friend’s shouts as he fled. 

He was so hot, as though the blood running through his veins was on fire. His cock was hard, rubbing uncomfortably against the confines of his trousers, and he ducked into an alley, shoving his hand under his waistband and fisting his cock violently, not caring that anybody could come across him if they just peered into the darkness. 

He came in no time at all, but that desire, that itch, didn’t leave him. If anything it intensified, leaving him with nothing but the need to be filled, to be claimed. 

Harry wasn’t attracted to men; he was attracted to women, but Damnit, he needed a cock to fuck him, fill him, own him. 

He stumbled back out into the street, jolting when a man descended upon him. 

His amber eyes stared lustfully into Harry’s, and he licked his lips hungrily. 

“You need a hand, boy?” the man growled, pushing Harry against the wall and pressing a hand against Harry’s crotch. 

Harry moaned at the pleasure, but this was wrong. He didn’t want this man. 

Harry fumbled for his wand, and sent a Stinging Hex as the man, making him hiss. 

“Fucking bitch,” the man spat, drawing his wand but being disarmed before he could even consider hexing Harry. 

“Stay away from me,” Harry snarled, and then he Apparated, knowing exactly where he needed to be. 

He ran up the stairs, barging into Remus’ bedroom, where the man was sat on his bed reading. 

“Harry? What are you doing back so early?” Remus questioned, looking at Harry in slight shock. “Harry?” 

“Please, Remus,” Harry whined, crawling on top of the bed. “Please help me. I can’t handle this.” 

He was just so hot, and his cock ached, and he needed Remus. Nobody else would do. He wanted to belong to Remus, and he wanted Remus to claim him as his. 

“Harry?” Remus repeated, and his voice was weak, but his eyes were alight with a hunger. 

“Please, Remus, I need you to fuck me. Make the heat go away,” Harry begged, his body aligned with Remus’ now. He ground his rock hard erection against the bulge growing in Remus’ trousers, and moaned when Remus flipped them over with ease, the older man grinding Harry into the mattress. 

“I’m old enough to be your father,” Remus whispered, but his hands were already undoing Harry’s zipper, and as he grasped Harry’s cock, it was as though a wave of icy water washed through his body, replacing the fire with an intense freezing that pulsed pleasure through his veins. 

“I don’t care,” Harry managed to croak as Remus stroked him. “I need _you_.”

Remus emitted an animalistic growl, and then he pulled Harry’s trousers and underwear off in a smooth yank, and all but ripped the t-shirt from his body. 

Remus kissed him, demanding entrance to his mouth, and Harry willingly complied, groaning as Remus slipped his tongue in his mouth. 

Cold, strong hands trailed up Harry’s chest, pinching his nipples and tugging hard. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Remus ordered, sliding off Harry to stand by the side of the bed. 

Harry took one glance at the canine look in Remus’ eyes, and gladly did as he was told, shivering on the bed with need. The heat was starting to come back, and the urge to be fucked was still there, getting stronger with each second. 

“Hurry up,” he whined, yelping when a sharp smack landed on his ass cheek. 

“Patience,” Remus teased, and Harry quietened as he heard the noise of zippers being undone and the ruffling of clothes. 

The bed dipped down as Remus crawled on it behind Harry, resting his hands on Harry’s lower back. 

“Tell me what you want,” Remus said darkly, as he fingers drew circles on Harry’s skin, the shapes feeling like ice on his back. 

“I need you to fill me,” Harry whimpered, so filled with desperation and longing now. 

He moaned as a finger slipped inside of him, and he pushed back against it, making Remus chuckle. 

“Oh, Harry, you never do things like everyone else, do you?” Remus smirked, biting down on Harry’s shoulder. “Wet already, like a needy slut. Do you know what makes you?” 

Harry shook his head, trying to fuck himself on the single finger inside of him, and Remus pulled it out, spanking Harry once more. 

“Put it back,” Harry demanded, and his only response was another smack. 

“So mouthy for an omega,” Remus chuckled, and then he pushed two fingers into Harry, and Harry whimpered as Remus hit his prostate dead on. The wave of pleasure that coursed through him at that was unbearable, and his arms gave way. 

“More, more,” Harry shouted, biting into the pillow as Remus finger-fucked him, spreading his fingers and stretching Harry’s hole open ready for Remus’ cock. 

Remus pulled his fingers out abruptly, and then Remus shifted down, and his wet tongue was lapping at Harry’s hole, slipping his tongue inside the virgin hole. Harry almost sobbed at the icy feeling covering his skin, wriggling against the muscle inside him. Remus’ mouth closed over his hole, sucking, and Harry shouted, releasing once more. 

But it still wasn’t enough, and his cock stood for attention once more. He hadn’t been claimed yet, and he needed to. The fire was back, blazing through his body, and he groaned as Remus removed his tongue from him. 

“Hard again, Harry?” Remus teased, and Harry growled. 

“That’s because you haven’t fucked me yet,” Harry snarled, and Remus laughed lightly. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, Harry?” Remus said, still teasing. 

“Yes, just please, shove your cock in me and-“ his words were drowned out by a scream as Remus thrust inside of him, his thick cock stretching Harry deliciously. Remus’ hands grasped at Harry’s hips, pulling them up as he pounded into Harry. 

The fire inside Harry was doused instantly, and the icy chill was building up, and every spot on his body seemed to shiver at the slightest touch, and Harry had never felt anything so pleasurable. 

Remus thrust forcefully into him, slamming against his prostate, and Harry screamed out once more. 

“I want to ride you,” Harry ground out, slamming his hips back against Remus’ thrusts. 

“And why should I let you do that?” Remus questioned, reaching a hand round and fisting Harry’s cock in time with each thrust. 

“Because I, I fucking _need_ you,” Harry sobbed, shutting his eyes at the onslaught of pleasure. “And not just your cock; I want you, and oh fuck, I want you to need me too.” 

Remus pulled out of Harry, and flipped them back over, pulling Harry on top of him. Remus’ eyes were glowing, and as Harry sank down onto Remus’ hard cock, he shut his eyes, pulling Harry down onto him until his balls rested against Harry’s arse. 

His eyes snapped open, and Harry moved up and down on Remus’ cock, as Remus slammed upwards, and Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head as he came once more, spurting streams of pearly white over Remus’ chest. 

Remus growled as he came inside of Harry, hot cum burning at Harry’s icy innards. 

Harry collapsed against Remus’ chest, the man wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, and finally satisfied, Harry fell into an exhausted sleep. 

**X**

Harry and Remus spent the next day fucking, the burn returning when Harry awoke, and even their wolf forms were not satisfied. 

But the morning after the full moon, there was no burn, and Harry was worried. He felt no regret over what had happened, and the feelings he had for Remus, the feelings he had tried to keep locked inside, had come to light, and he knew he couldn’t ever be without Remus now. But what if Remus didn’t feel the same way? It hurt Harry to think it could have been nothing more than sex to Remus. 

Harry didn’t notice Remus stir, and when strong arms wrapped around him, he was taken aback. 

“The moon isn’t cruel,” Remus whispered in his ears, making Harry melt against the warm chest. “She knows our desires, and she would not hurt us. There are others who could have offered you more. Younger, richer, more beautiful.” 

“You are beautiful, Remus,” Harry argued, turning in Remus’ grip to look him in the eyes. “I was afraid of my feelings, but you mean so much to me now. Everything we’ve been through has proven that. I was confused, but I’m not anymore. I meant what I said when I said I needed you. I just hope you really do need me too.” 

Remus smiled, and then he was kissing Harry tenderly, rubbing his hands on Harry’s sides. 

“I’ve always needed you, Harry,” Remus answered softly. “I just didn’t know it was you until recently.” 

Harry smiled and kissed Remus gently, and the final remainder of the full moon disappeared from the sky. 

**The End**


End file.
